1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting apparatus for supporting optical equipment, such as night vision goggles, on the head of a person in a manner which permits firm support and ready adjustment.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous optical device in use for which it is desirable for the user to have it supported in his line of vision without having to hold the device. Night vision goggles which are used by the military are such devices which clearly must be mounted so as to permit the user to have his hands free. Because such goggles are used by persons having a wide variety of physical characteristics, any mounting apparatus for them must permit a wide range of adjustments with respect to the positioning of the goggles in a direction perpendicular to the viewer's line of vision and also longitudinally, i.e., on an axis parallel to the line of vision. Even when the same person is mounting and dismounting optical equipment frequently, it is necessary to be able to readily adjust the position of the equipment each time it is mounted for a number of reasons, such as the fact that the head support assembly to which the equipment is attached may not always be positioned in exactly the same manner.
Moreover, in order to permit the wearer to assume a number of positions, such as a lying position, while viewing through the equipment, it is preferable to also be able to selectively adjust the angle of the line of viewing through the goggles with respect to what is the normal line of vision of the wearer. It is important when the mounting device is being used under conditions to which the military is exposed that the device can not only be easily attached to a head support apparatus but that it can be adjusted in both of the above indicated directions by using one hand, preferable by the same hand by which the optical device has been grasped for the initial mounting on the head support apparatus. The above are characteristics which have not been general present in mounting devices now in use.
Also, under certain conditions of use, such as in combat, the mounting device, the head support apparatus and the manner in which the mounting device is mounted on the heat support apparatus must be extremely dependable so not permit the goggles to become readily detached or dislocated if subjected to relative severe shock because an unexpected loss of the device at a critical moment could put the wearer at a disadvantage or cause injury to him. Again, known equipment have not fully achieved reliability or sufficient durability while still providing the necessary adjustment features. Not only is durability in the mounting device necessary, but it is clear that the reliability of the optical device is no better than the dependability of the head support apparatus, the function of which is to hold the mounting device in place.